


2. Reality Crashes Down

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 12:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	2. Reality Crashes Down

Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard: reality crashes down  
 **players only. takes place the morning after Luke and Alex hook up.**

Alex wakes to sunlight streaming onto his face. He feels groggy, like he's been out drinking too much, but there's no hangover to match... Sitting up, he blinks his eyes clear, and as he looks down at his sleeping companion, his memory clears as well. _Luke_. Luke was... amazing last night. So much so that Alex agreed to his invitation to stay -- a rarity. And now that he studies the man, relaxed in sleep, Alex feels desire begin to thrum through him once more.  
   
First things first, though. A quick trip to the bathroom and he washes up, trying to keep it quiet. He opens the mirrored medicine cabinet and frowns at its contents, then shuts it and heads back into the bedroom. There are several small packets of lube still waiting on the bedside table and Alex tears one open, slicking the fingers of one hand. He lies down behind Luke, nudging the man's thigh up, and presses a wet fingertip to his hole.

Still dreaming, Luke moans softly when he feels that finger, shifting his leg even higher.

Smiling against Luke's neck, Alex pushes a second finger inside, spreading the two. Luke is so fucking tight and Alex doesn't want to hurt him, not like this. He wants Luke to love this.

With a soft gasp, Luke comes awake, his brain taking a moment to process things. But then... "Oh fuck, yes, please..." he moans, pushing back, opening himself to Alex.

Christ, Luke sounds so sexy, and Alex hisses in a breath at the sharp throb of blood in his cock. "That's it," he whispers, "good boy." Three fingers now, twisting into Luke's body. "Open for me, _sötnos_. I want you so much."  
   
Luke moans and reaches back, pulling his cheek forward and his hole open wider, shuddering hard as Alex's long fingers push deeper.

He could use more prepping... Hell, they could _always_ use more prepping. Alex can't stand to wait any longer. He pulls back and wipes his hand on the bedsheet, then slicks a condom onto his erection. He curls up close to Luke once more and licks at the nape of his neck, breathing the man in as he slowly penetrates that first crucial inch.

Luke can't help the whimper which spills from his lips but he holds onto his cheek, keeping himself spread for Alex, determined to show the other man just how badly he wants this.

"That's it. _Duktig pojke_ ," Alex murmurs, reminding himself not to get so lost that he forgets to translate. "Good boy," he tells Luke now, pushing deeper inside him. Fuck it feels so good. He closes his hand over Luke's, linking their fingers and kissing his throat.

"Oh god," Luke moans, the damp spreading beneath him as his cock leaks against the sheets. "You're so big," he tells Alex. "Oh, fuck, I love it," he blurts out, rocking back, wanting all of Alex. All of him now.

Alex smothers a growl in Luke's hair, freezing for an instant to grasp at his self-control. When he moves again he pushes the last few fractions into Luke, breathing hard and savouring the luscious feeling of being completely buried inside him. He moans, beginning to rock his hips, slow and easy, hot slide in and out.  
   
It hurts and Luke cries out but every thrust is tinged with pleasure and it gets better and better until he's rocking back to meet each and every one, Alex's cock sliding easily into his stretched hole.

"Oh god yes." Alex squeezes Luke's hand, bottoming out inside him again and again. He mumbles Swedish endearments against Luke's neck, licking and kissing at his throat, his shoulder. He doesn't want this to end but at the same time his climax is coiling tight, and he knows he's seconds away. "Come when you can," he whispers, his hips suddenly snapping harder. "Come with me."  
   
A flash of pain as Alex's cock stretches him even harder and Luke comes, knowing he has permission, without even being touched. Holy fuck.

Pleasure rushes through Alex on a wave, leaving him blind. Through his haze he feels Luke quaking around him and fuck that makes it even better, knowing they got there together. For long moments he drifts, slowly becoming aware once more of the glare of sunlight on his eyelids. "You want to go back to sleep now?" he teases, nuzzling Luke's neck. He's in no rush to move but he sighs, knowing he needs to pull out and deal with the condom.

"Mm. Only if you're staying," Luke says, turning a little, so he can kiss Alex. "If you're going, I'll make you breakfast first."

Reality crashes down like a window slamming shut, ripping through the dream-like shreds of the early morning encounter. "I have to go," Alex mutters. He grips the rubber and carefully slides out, trying not to hurt Luke more than he already has. He wads it up in some tissues but then can't resist rolling Luke to his back, covering him and demanding a more thorough kiss.

"But you'll have breakfast first, right?" Luke asks, the kiss leaving him reeling.

"Sure," Alex agrees, nipping at Luke's bottom lip. It's probably the wrong call - if he's going to get out then he should get out fast, right? - but... "I'm starving."

Luke smiles. He'd been fully prepared to hear a no and Alex's willingness to stay a little longer makes his morning. "Are you an eggs and bacon man or a muesli and fresh fruit man?"

"If there are no nude scenes in my immediate future then I'll go with the eggs and bacon," Alex answers with a smile. He looks around and finds his discarded jeans by the bedroom door. Then he eyes Luke as the man gets out of bed. "Turn around," he orders abruptly, his voice soft. "Face the wall."

Stiffening slightly at the command, Luke does as he's told, turning around, his gaze planted firmly on the wall. His cock is spent but it still twitches and he holds his breath, waiting for whatever's coming next.

Inclining his head, Alex steps up behind him. He slowly slides his hand over Luke's ass, gently grazing the skin. "You bruise beautifully." His lips curve in pleasure.

His breath sliding out of him on a soft moan, Luke whispers, "Thank you, sir." He licks his lips. "Thank you for marking me."

"It was my pleasure." God, it really was, and Alex thinks again of leaving, a pang slicing through him. Forcing himself to stop touching, step back, he tugs his jeans up to his waist and buckles his belt. "Did you have training?"

Luke shakes his head. "Not really. Nothing formal," he says softly, taking a pair of pajama bottoms from his dresser. "Or long-term," he adds with a small smile, shoving a hand through his hair. "Would you like some toast with your eggs and bacon?"

Alex spreads his arms. "I'll have whatever you're having. Can I make myself useful in the kitchen? Make coffee or something?" he asks, hooking his shirt off the floor.

"That would be great. Thanks." Luke slips on the thin cotton bottoms, tying them loosely low on his hips, and leads the way back through the flat to his kitchen. "There's coffee in the upper cupboard there and I use a reusable filter. It should already be in the machine," he says, pulling eggs, bacon and bread from the fridge, glancing over at Alex every chance he gets. He wants to ask if they'll see each other again but if the answer's no, he can't imagine being able to eat. Better to wait then.

"Okay." Alex buttons up the bottom half of his shirt and then leaves it be, grabbing the bag of coffee. He keeps sneaking looks at Luke, although he's trying like hell not to -- god, how is he supposed to fucking make coffee with Luke wandering around like that? Half-naked, delectable hip bones sharply defined, cotton just barely clinging to his ass... and brushing past him in the small kitchen every minute or so. Alex sets the coffee to brew, and glances over... and this time he catches Luke looking at him. He grins, shaking his head. _God_.

Or maybe not. Fuck. Luke takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, cracking the eggs into one pan as the bacon fries in another. "You said you were here for a few weeks?"

"Yeah." Alex turns and leans an elbow on the counter, watching the graceful way Luke moves. "A few studio meetings. I did lunch" - he rolls his eyes at the pretentiousness of the phrase - "with a couple producers about an absolutely absurd Shakespeare interpretation. Which of course I'll take if they offer it to me," he adds with a wry grin, never short on self-deprecating humor. "And my sister is visiting -- it's a much shorter flight here from Stockholm than it is to L.A." He spreads his hands, palm up. "Other than that, I figured I'd just take a little time. I enjoy London."

Luke nods, taking that all in while he sets the first batch of bacon on a plate between two paper towels. "I'd like to see you again," he says finally, going for the straightforward approach. "If you have time."

Alex's lips tighten, and he studies the floor at Luke's bare feet. All right, so this wasn't unexpected. And he very obviously didn't nearly try hard enough to avoid it. Which means deal with the situation -- now. "I like you, Luke. I like you a lot." It's the honest truth, as much as it surprises Alex to admit it. "The thing about me is, I don't... date."

It isn't unexpected but Luke's determined to save face and besides, "Did I say anything about dating?" he asks, flipping the eggs and flashing Alex a quick smile.

 _Touché_. Alex grins in appreciation. "Silly of me, to think I'm someone respectable enough for you to be seen with," he says, turning away to select coffee mugs from a cupboard. "So, you're saying you just want to see me, but you don't want to date me. I assume that means we'd be spending a lot of time right here in your flat," he says, looking over his shoulder at Luke. "Clothing optional?"

"That was the idea," Luke responds with a grin. He'd date Alex in a heartbeat but if a booty call's all that's on offer, he'd be a fool to turn it down.  
    
"Hmmm." Alex folds his arms across his chest, considering, his lips twitching with a stubborn grin. Then he crosses the small island of space between them and cages Luke against the counter. "You said you only have a week," he reminds him, his lips grazing the sensitive skin just beneath Luke's ear, "before you work again. It would be selfish of me to take up all your free time." But god, Alex is nothing if not selfish.

Luke's knees almost melt out from under him and he sets his hands down on the counter, determined to stay standing. "I can't imagine any way I'd rather spend it," he says softly. "Otherwise, I'd just be hanging around here, shopping, clubbing at night..."

"I guess I'd better learn your address, then," Alex says, and licks slowly along Luke's earlobe. "If I'm going to be coming here so much. And coming..." He grins, then adds, "You'll still have a little time for shopping, though. While I'm out. But maybe not the clubbing, because I might have you tied to your bed at night."

Luke can't help it. It's definitely a whimper which spills from his lips. "Yes, sir," he whispers. "Whatever you want," he says, meaning every word and wondering if he's crazy for it.

Fuck, those are intoxicating words. "What I want right now," Alex murmurs, lightly sliding his hands over Luke's bare chest, "is breakfast." He forces himself to step back -- if they keep going like they have been without a break, they're likely to fucking starve. He pours coffee into the mugs, then looks around. "Do you have sugar?"

God. Knees still weak, Luke mutely nods and points out the right cupboard before popping some bread in the toaster. "This should be ready in a minute," he says finally. "Can I get you to put two placemats on the table? They're on top of the microwave."

"Yeah." Alex lays out the placemats, then pulls open one drawer after another until he finds the one with spoons. He stirs one heaping spoonful of sugar into his coffee, two, and sips judiciously before deeming it acceptable. Forks and knives onto the table and he sits down, waiting for Luke. _Watching_ Luke, like it's the fucking new Swedish national pastime.

The toast pops and Luke quickly butters it, laying two slices on each plate. He gives Alex the bigger portion of bacon and makes sure the eggs are nice and hot before adding them to the plates. "Do you want any sliced tomato?" he asks. "Or any jam on your toast?"

"Do you have any pickled herring?" Alex jokes. "I find it does wonders for my love life." He grins and scoops up a forkful of eggs, moaning with pleasure at the first bite. God, he's even hungrier than he realized. "What are your limits?" he asks, cutting his bacon strips. "Your boundaries?"

"Um." Luke rubs a hand over his face. "Sorry. I -- I should be able to rattle them off, shouldn't I?" he says, poking at his eggs with his fork. "Nothing permanent. Um." God, he could kick himself. "No shit, no... telling me I'm a piece of crap or anything like that."

Alex frowns thoughtfully, and washes down a bite of toast with coffee. That last one... he'll need to tread carefully with that one, apparently; humiliation play is one of his kinks. "Would it be okay if I called you a dirty little whore?"

Luke's cock gives a hard throb and he has to bite back a groan, carefully looking away for a moment. "Yeah, that's fine. More than fine, I mean," he says, wondering if he's making a complete ass out of himself. "It's telling me I'm worthless I don't go for -- slut, whore, bitch," he feels his cheeks flush so hot his eyes sting, "making me lick your boots... that's all good."

"Good." Alex nods in approval, like his own cock isn't rearing up right now. Those words, that _blush_... He winks at Luke. "Because I called you one last night." One of his many Swedish 'endearments'.

"Really?" Luke gives a soft laugh. "I meant to ask you about that, what you were saying..."

"Hmm, let me think." His plate cleared of everything but grease, Alex leans back in his chair with his coffee. "I called you a dirty whore, I told you that you're a good boy..." He squints out the window, racking his memory. "Ah, yes," he says, looking back at Luke with a small smile, one loaded with meaning. "And I told you how deep I wanted to be inside you."

Luke shivers. He could claim it's his state of dress - or undress - or the coolness of the room, but they'd both know he was a liar. "Maybe it's better I didn't know what you were saying," he jokes. "I might have spontaneously combusted."

Alex grins, then glances aside at the microwave, checking the time. "I should go," he says with a twinge of regret -- which he quickly hides. He puts his dirty dishes in the sink and washes his hands, then snags his jacket from the floor by the front door, stuffing his black knit cap into his pocket.  
    
Luke nods, following Alex. "Did you want me to put my info in your phone?" he asks, rubbing his arms. "Or just write it down?"

"Phone would be good," Alex agrees, digging his cell out of his pocket and handing it over. He watches as Luke enters his contact information and adds, "There is one more thing I want before I go."  
    
Luke glances up at Alex. "Yes?"

"Your mouth."

Holy shit. "Yes, sir," Luke says, folding to his knees with a small smile. With trembling hands, he unzips Alex's jeans, freeing his cock. Jesus Christ. The thing is huge and he has no idea how much of it he can take but if this means Alex is more likely to come back, he's going to give it his best shot. He licks over the head and into the slit, lapping at the precome he finds there, before closing his mouth around the crown.

Alex was hard already because of their conversation, and now Luke's mouth just makes him ache. He pets gently through Luke's hair, watching him closely. He's intrigued - and a tiny bit disturbed - by Luke's eager obedience, based only on an acquaintanceship of less than twelve hours. How far would the boy let Alex take him, if he pushed? "Very good," he murmurs now. "Keep going."

Luke slowly takes Alex deeper, thrilling at the hands in his hair and the feel of Alex's thick swollen flesh in his mouth. He bobs his head a little, taking more then backing up only to take another inch until he's got as much as he can comfortably take, Alex's cock already at the back of his throat.

Raising an eyebrow, Alex caresses Luke's cheek, letting the boy breathe a moment. Then he tangles his hands in Luke's hair and yanks his head back, shoving deeper into his throat in a second.

Luke chokes, gagging on Alex's cock, tears instantly springing to his eyes, but he swallows and swallows again and shoves his hands behind his back so he's not tempted to fight this.

 _Fuck. Yes._ That Luke put his hands behind his back on his own, without Alex ordering him to do so... Fuck. "That's it. Good boy," he says, his voice husky with lust. Taking complete control now, Alex pulls out nearly to the tip, watching the slow slide of Luke's lips around his cock, and then back in, shoving deep. "Close," he warns. "You're going to take it all."

It doesn't seem possible, but Luke wants it. Christ. Tears streaming down his cheeks, he tilts his head back even further, opening his mouth wide and relaxing his throat. Just taking Alex's cock again and again.

Alex grits his teeth, letting it build. And then he lets go, exploding hot down Luke's throat, watching hungrily as white seeps out the corners of the boy's mouth. He thrusts three more times, four, and then finally eases back.

Achingly hard, a spreading damp spot on the front of his cotton pajamas, Luke sniffles inelegantly and holds his head high. If he's a mess, it's because Alex made him one and he's not going to be ashamed of that. He's also not going to try and clean up until he's told he can.

Smiling down, Alex pets Luke's hair, then traces his fingertip through a wet tear track. "Come here," he says, tucking himself back in and setting his jeans to rights once more.

Luke rises to his feet, his hands held loosely at his sides, unsure of what to expect.

Closing his hand around Luke's cock, Alex strokes him firmly through his pajama bottoms. "No jerking off while I'm gone," he commands softly. "I'll take care of this when I get here tonight." He's not ordering Luke to stay hard for him all day -- not yet, anyway. But it's still a very definite line in the sand.

It's like the stuff of dreams, of his fantasies, brought to life and Luke nods, speechless, his cock throbbing against Alex's palm, certain he'll screw everything up by coming if the other man doesn't stop.

Alex stills his hand and tightens his grip around the base of Luke's cock, simply holding him for a long moment. "Very good," he says, letting go and stepping back. He brushes his lips quickly over Luke's before he heads out of the flat, the front door swinging shut behind him.  
     
Luke stands there for a long time, staring at the door, his cock hard and aching, feeling like he's been hit by a tornado or hurricane -- some immutable force of nature. And then finally, he wipes at his face and goes to clean up, his body and mind on fire with the knowledge Alex is coming back. Tonight.


End file.
